Silent Love
by Takumi-hosokaowa
Summary: Kahoko and Kazuki pairing. plz do not read if you do not like this pairing. After a reunion Kahoko and Kazuki somehow discovered they have feelings for each other. Then kazuki's cousin goes missing. Find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent love**

This story takes place when everyone is already in college and they arranged a reunion.

I do not own la corda(unfortunately) and all the characters except kazuki's (made up) cousin.

**Chapter 1**

_In front of an Italian restaurant 7:00 evening_

"where is everybody, I thought we're supposed to be here at 7:00 sharp," murmured Hino kahoko.

She is now 20 and her hair was now passed shoulder length. She is wearing a white mini dress with a black pair of three-quarter pants and flats.

Then suddenly she heard a growl from the stomach of her senpai(who was next to her).

"Gomen, Hino- chan. Im just soooo hungry." Kazuki hihara said with a bow. Hino giggled.

He is already 21 years old but he still acted the same way when he was in high school. His hair is now touching his shoulders. He is wearing a brown short sleeve shirt and jacket with jeans and sneakers.

"Yo, sorry Im late." Hino recognized the voice. "I was stuck in traffic."

It was Ryotarou Tsuchiura.

He is 20 and his hair still looks pretty much the same as when he was in high school. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with long brown pants and sneakers.

Keichi and shoko came together. " we we're stuck in traffic too," keichi said.

Both of them were 19. keichi's hair was longer and messier than ever. Shoko's hair was almost like kahoko's when she was in high school. Shoko wore a pink tube dress with black pants and sandals, keichi wore a light blue polo shirt with black pants and sandals.

"Yunoki phoned me earlier saying that he couldn't make it be cause of family problems," kazuki sighed. Kahoko sweatdroped.

"That's too bad, by the way where's the ice prince anyway?" Ryotarou asked.

"Are you looking for me," said the so called 'ice prince'.

"Konbanwa, senpai," said keichi and shoko. Ryotarou and kahoko sweatdroped.

His hair kinda looks the same. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with shorts(wow thats new) and crocs.

"Ohayo, Tsukimori!" shouted kazuki,"Now we just have to wait for one last person before we…..."

"Ohayo, minah-san!" A guy on a skateboard was yelling to them. "Sorry Im late! I was having a basketball match."

He looks about 25 and about as tall as kazuki. He has white hair with black streaks. He is wearing a black large sized polo shirt with beige shorts and huge basketball shoes.

He stopped in front of them. Everybody glared at him. "Ack! What did I do wrong?" He exclaimed.

Kazuki stood in front of him and stammered," I-I-I f-forgot to introduce you guys to kazu. Um…. This is my cousin, Kazuki Abe. And these are my friends."

"Hajimemashite, you can call me kazu," he (Im just calling him kazu because if I call him kazuki I might confuse you guys) said as he did a 90° bow.

Ryotarou was the first one to greet kazu. He grabbed his hand and shook it. "Hey, you don't have to be so formal with us. Im Ryotarou Tsuchiura. That guy over there is Len Tsukimori. That's keichi shimizu. Those two over there are shoko fuyuumi and hino kahoko."

Kazu put a hand on his head, "um… aren't we going into the restaurant? You're hungry, right kazuki." And suddenly they all heard a growl coming from the hungry senpai. "Opps, I kinda forgot about it" replied kazuki.

_After eating_

"Bye cuz(short for cousin), I'll meet you at home," and with that kazu sped off into the night on his skateboard.

"Huh?" everyone exclaimed except Len.

"I didn't wanna tell you this but she lives at my house cause her parents died when she was about 5 years old" kazuki explained.

"She?" everyone exclaimed except Len…again.

"Didn't you guys know kazu was a girl?"

Everyone shook they're heads.

"Well, she always dresses up like a guy so she gets used to being called 'a guy'," kazuki explained again.

"Why aren't you surprised, Len?" asked Hino.

"Because I live in an apartment right next to her and we're partners in college," he replied coldly.

"So you guys go to the same college?" asked Hino….again.

He sighed. "Its late, Im going home," and with that he walked away.

"That was cold," Ryotarou murmured. "I guess I should be going home too. See you guys later."

"Me and Fuyuumi have to go too" keichi said. Leaving kahoko and kazuki alone in silence.

Kazuki broke the silence, " Can I walk you home kaho-chan?" he asked.

"Sure Hihara-senpai," kahoko replyed happily. Then a smile plastered on kazuki's face, "Lets go then!" he said as he dragged Hino.

They walked through a park and sat on a bench because they were tired.

" k-k-kaho-chan I've always wanted to tell you something," he took a deep breath, "I-I-I love you, kaho-chan." He said with a noticeable blush on his face.

Hino blushed A LOT, that she turned into a tomato (LOL). She couldn't rearrange her thoughts. Before she knew it, Kazuki had kissed her cheek.

"that's shows I love you, _kahoko_," he said as her pulled away from her face.

The rest of the trip back to Hino's house was filled with silence. Nevertheless, Kazuki felt happy because he finally expressed his feelings to the girl he loves. Even if she doesn't return that love back to him.

_After walking Hino home_

Kazuki went home with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Tadaima, okasan!" he shouted as he walked through the door.

"Okaeri nasai," his mom said from the kitchen.

"Where's kazu?" kazuki asked.

"She hasn't come back yet. I thought she was with you." Then his mom started to panic.

"Don't panic, okasan. I'll find her," and with that he zoomed out the door.

_To be continued…_

Haha. Hoped you like it. I worked hard on this. Sorry if I typed some words or names wrong. Please enjoy and wait for the next chapter. (;

UPDATE: LOL, I hope you guys like the story now. I tweeted a few things to make it a better story. Hope ya'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Love**

Im just really bored so I made this chapter. Hope you like it.

_**Previously**_

_After walking Hino home_

Kazuki went home with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Tadaima, okasan!" he shouted as he walked through the door.

"Okaeri nasai," his mom said from the kitchen.

"Where's kazu?" kazuki asked.

"She hasn't come back yet. I thought she was with you." Then his mom started to panic.

"Don't panic, okasan. I'll find her," and with that he zoomed out the door.

**Chapter 2**

"I cant believe Kazu could go out without telling mom," kazuki said, panting. "I bet she's smoking and drinking with all her friends and getting drunk on top of that and …." Kazuki was cut off by the sound of paper being crunched under his feet. He picked it up. Surprisingly, it was address to him.

_It said:_

'_we took Kazuki Abe and we expect him to give us all of his father's wealth and we will then let him go'._

'Wow she dresses too much like a boy that even villains now don't even know her true gender,' Kazuki thought. 'Maybe I should call the others and ….'

"Ahem" said a cold voice behind him. "Did kazu got kidnapped?"

"How'd you know, Len?"

"I always call her everynight to ….." Len was cut short.

"You mean you're the guy that Kazu's been dating all this time." Kazuki shouted excitedly.

"No! That Guy is Thai!" Len said angrily. "Anyways I always call her everynight to remind her to **eat her medicine** and she didn't answer, so I figured she was kidnapped by some phony guy to get her father's wealth**"**

Kazuki was shocked. Then he remembered Kazu. He took out his mobile phone out of his pocket and called Ryoutarou and keichi(because he was too shy at that time to call shoko) and explained to them what had happen.

Kazuki put his phone back into his pocket and sighed.

When they were together they searched the entire area with Ryotarou leading them. They then ended up at an old parking lot that no one else use.

_Meanwhile_

"Ugh! Where am I," Kazu opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dark room which was only lighted by moonlight through a window. Unfortunately her hands were tied behind her back. She struggled.

"Well Well, look what we have here, boss," said a guy with a high squeaky voice.

"Excellent!" said another guy which she thinks is 'The Boss'.

"Now, give us all your father's wealth," Kazu could not see their faces but she could make up that the boss is pointing a gun at her.

They could hear fade voices outside, "I cant believe there is even a warehouse here." "Now don't get distracted." She could guess those voices belong to Kazuki and the others.

She needed them to know she is in here or she'll be in big trouble.

"Boss, we have people coming near, we should keep her quiet and sneak her out."

"HEY KAZUKI, BASKETBALL TORNAMENT TOMORROW AT LUNCH!!!" Kazu shouted. She knew this could only attract Kazuki to the Warehouse.

"Shut Up!" The boss whispered angrily.

Kazu continued being annoying until the boss couldn't stand anymore.

"You deserve this!" and he pointed the gun at her.

"Bring it old faggot." Kazu replied.

Then they all heard a gunshot.

_To be continued_

Sorry if it's short but I kinda ran out of ideas. :p Look forward for the next chapter. Again, sorry if I misspell something.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

She needed them to know she is in here or she'll be in big trouble.

"Boss, we have people coming near, we should keep her quiet and sneak her out."

"HEY KAZUKI, BASKETBALL TORNAMENT TOMORROW AT LUNCH!!!" Kazu shouted. She knew this could only attract Kazuki to the Warehouse.

"Shut Up!" The boss whispered angrily.

Kazu continued being annoying until the boss couldn't stand anymore.

"You deserve this!" and he pointed the gun at her.

"Bring it old faggot." Kazu replied.

Then they all heard a gunshot.

**chapter 3**

"Kazu!" shouted Kazuki as he smashed through the wooden door.

It was then, right infront of him, the bleeding body of his cousin was found.

The thugs escaped.

Len called for an ambulance. Tsuchiura phoned the police. Keiichi and Kazuki tried to stop Kazu's bleeding shoulder. Soon the ambulance came and took Kazu to the hospital.

_At the hospital._

Len arrived soon after she was treated and put into a hospital room. When he tried to enter her room, he was restricted by the nurses and doctors.

"I need to give this to her!" he shouted, showing them her _medicine_ and trying to convince the staff to let him in.

Kazuki, Kahoko, Tsuchiura, Keiichi and Shoko watched, in astonishment, as Len desperately tried to enter Kazu's hospital room.

Suddenly, a crash and scream came from Kazu's room. They all looked through the window and saw Kazu, with a bandaged shoulder and creepy expression of a playboy, holding the nurse by her chin and attempted to kiss her when a hard glasses case hit her on the head. It was Len, who snuck in.

She turned her head slowly towards him and forgets about the nurse, who was backing away, nervously, from her. "what the hell did you do that for!?" she shouted at Len.

"what the hell do you think!?" Len shouted back at her.

Kazu thought for a while and then her face was full of horror, "oh-no. Len, not the medicine."

"oh-yes, it is." He said while trying to block the only exit from the room.

She got of her bed hastily and crashed into Len. He fell but she just ran out of his grasp and out of their sight.

Len was now on the floor with his hair in a mess, not bothering to get up while the stunned spectators crowded around him.

"uh, Tsukimori, what was wrong with Kazu?" asked Tsuchiura.

"um, well-" he was caught off by the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Hihara.

"Tsukimori? Did Kazu run away?!" asked Mr. Hihara.

Tsukimori picked himself up and bowed, apologetically to Mr. and Mrs. Hihara, "sorry, I lost her."

"oh no," Mrs. Hihara looked at Mr. Hihara, full of worry.

"what's wrong, Okasan?" asked Kazuki.

They looked at each other and exchanged faces. And then his mother replied, "we're sorry for not telling you this but, your cousin, Kazuki Abe has a _split personality_ disease."

-

Haha! Done! Hop u lik it! Been a while since I've written a story in this kind of format. Actually, when I had written the first chapter I kinda wanted Kazu to… well… die, but suddenly I had a change of heart. I decided to make it more romantic by adding a few more romances around Kazu!

Oh, yes. By the way this chapter has nothing to do with the romance between Kazuki (Hihara) and Hino. Gomei ;;


End file.
